shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate test. Fighting for one's Captain!!
It had been 4 weeks since the battle at Fortuna. Midnight was looking out at sea still trying to figure out what she did. She sighed and looked at her hands. Midnight: Damn it why can't i figure this out how did i do that? What am i? Was dad right im more special then i thought? The paw prints are still there. Maybe i should talk to Cap again. She sighs and heads towards the captains room. Corey is then seen in his room meditating on the floor. He looks like he's in a deep session as red aura flows steadily throughout his body. A gentle breeze was also blowing. Corey: '(In mind) In order to master my Devil fruit, I must take the right steps and focus. I have to. Or else I will end up endangering my friends. ''Corey then heard a knock, causing a disruption of his meditation. Corey sighed as he got up and answered the door, forgetting that he didn't have a shirt on. He opens the door and sees Midnight looking at him. 'Corey: '''What seems to be the problem Midnight? ''Midnight tries not to look at a shirtless Corey. '''Midnight: Umm remember the battle with those dirty fighters. I'm still worried about that power. Midnight looks at her hands. Midnight: 'I'm kinda worried that i might mess up and hurt someone that's apart of the crew by mistake. If that happens i don't know what i would do. ''Corey placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. 'Corey: '''Listen Midnight. You don't have to worry about anything. You're part of our crew, therefore, you are part of the family. ''Corey remembered the promise he made two years ago, when he met her and promised her father that he would protect her. 'Corey: '''I think we should be close, get ready to land. For we will spend a good three days again, like always. ''Midnight looks at Corey and smiles. 'Midnight: '''Your right sorry that i worry so much. He he guess i still got more to learn even after those two years. Umm i guess i better go get ready he he. ''Midnight headed to her room as Corey realized that he didn't have a shirt on. Quickly, he slammed the door shut and threw on his leather breast armor and jacket. He then exited his room and looked at the the rest of the Crew fooling around and doing their own thing. 'Barret: '''DAMN IT TEVEN!! FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT GAY!!!!! '''Teven: '''Oh really, the list you have there is all men. Why is that? Is it because you want to have a- ''Before Teven could finish, a leg flew up and smashed against Teven's face. That foot happened to belong to non other than Sun Meiling. 'Meiling: '''Baka! Do you ever learn to shut up? ''Barret sighed at what happened. '''Barret: '''I could've pummeled him you know... ''Meiling glared at Barret, making him flee instantly. Midnight came out from her room putting her bag on her back and holding onto her sword and sighs and lets go of it.'She sees Meiling and walks over to her.'' 'Midnight: '''Is everything ok Meiling? ''Meiling turns over to Midnight and sighes. Her facial expression gave it away that something was going on. 'Meiling: '''It's just the usual thing with Teven. How is he one of the stronger crewmates if all he does is mess around, hit on every woman he sees, and even goes far as to tell some of the dirtiest jokes of all. I swear, that guy has no class at all. ''Just then, Shadoukira comes up to the group, in his casual mood. 'Shadoukira: '''We have arrived. Tell the captain at once. ''Just then, he disappeared again. Meiling sighed as she looked at Midnight. 'Meiling: '''I guess that's our cue, later Midnight! '''Midnight:'Yea i guess it is. See ya later Meiling. Midnight looked at the island and sighed. She hoped nothing was going to happen. She walked over to the edge of the ship and had a small smile on her face. The Crew gathered around in a circle, all looking at Corey. Corey then cleared his throat and prepared himself to speak. 'Corey: '''Alright, from what I can see, this island is one megaopolis. Therefore, there will be a variety of shops and stores. But, there will be also thugs and other criminals there that will try to steal from you. So, we are going to stay here for only one day. '''Teven: '''Question, what do we do if any marines come? ''Just when the captain was about to speak, Shadoukira stopped Corey and decided to explain. 'Shadoukira: '''It's impossible for any marine to come here. This place is practically lawless. Instead of coming here themselves, they will send bounty hunters to take care of the job. To pirates and other "Scum" as the World Government refer to those that refuse to live under their influence, this is a safe haven. ''Meanwhile in a marine base, Rear Admiral Tristain Christoph sat in his office doing paperwork. A knock was soon heard, causing him to mommentarily stop. 'Tristain: '''Come on in. ''The door than opened. A lower rank soldier entered the office, followed by another man. 'Marine: '''Rear Admiral sir! I have brought the man that you wanted to see. ''The man stepped foward. He was covered from head to toe in white armor with long, snow white hair that reached down to his lower back. His face was covered by a cyber-like white mask. Tristain looked at the man with analyzing eyes. 'Tristain: '''Ah, so you finally came. Come, have a seat. ''The man that proceeded to sit in his chair. The rear admiral then looked back at the soldier. 'Tristain: '''You're dismissed. ''The marine saluted and left the two alone. Tristain then proceeded with the conversation. 'Tristain: '''So, you must be the famous bounty hunter that I have been hearing so much about. '???: 'That I am. But what is your reason for calling me here? ''Tristain then chuckled at his comment, then he looked back at him with menacing eyes. 'Tristian: '''Straight to the point I see. Very well, I shall tell you. ''Tristain then took out a piece of paper and handed it to the mysterious Bounty Hunter. 'Tristain: '''You are well aware of the Silver Wind Pirates, am I right? About their recent... reunion. ''The bounty hunter analyzed the wanted poster, then looked back up at the rear admiral. '???: '''So, you want me to take out this crew? What are you willing to offer me? ''Tristain chuckled a bit more, then he looked back at the man with a serious look. 'Tristain: '''Well, the World Government is willing to offer you this much. ''Tristain wrote down the number and handed it to the bounty hunter. The man looked at it, then he stood up. 'Tristain: '''I knew you would accept. ''The two gentlemen shook hands. Once they had let go, the man drew out his blade and pointed it on Tristain's forehead. '???: '''You have made a deal with Blade, remember that. If you break it, I will not hesitate to end your life. Are you clear on that? ''Tristan pushed the blade away and nodded in a calm fashion. Soon enough, Blade sheathed his blade and left, with wanted poser in his hand. Meanwhile with Midnight and the others. Midnight was looking around protecting her bag from the people in the town. '''Midnight: Be careful of bounty hunters and other pirates and thugs. Got it. Wonder if there's anything here for Corey. Midnight walked into one of the shops. She looked around the shelves at the little knickkacks trying to decide what one would fit Corey best. After awhile she picked one up that was a man holding a sword and has animals around him. '' '''Midnight:' This one is prefect. She then takes it to the counter amd sets it down in front of the shop keeper. Shopkeeper: Is this all dear? Midnight: Yes it is Ma'am. Shopkeeper: That will be 50 beils please. Midnight handed the Shopkeeper the money and the shopkeeper put the knickkack in a bag and handed it to Midnight. Shopkeeper: Have a nice day dear. Midnight: You two ma'am. Midnight put the bag in her bag and headed out the shop to see if anyone else was doing anything. In a club however, Teven, Barret, and Meiling were sitting in a booth, looking at the other dancers. Barret: 'Wow! This has got to be the best night club ever. '''Teven: '''Barret my friend, I agree with ya. The ladies are lookin hot. OW! '''Meiling: '''Bakas. Do all you guys care about is women and how you are going to bang them? ''Just then, a very attractive woman walked by their booth, making Barret and Teven stare at her as she walked. The two then looked at each other. 'Barret and Teven: '''I CALL DIBS! NO I DO! YOU WANNA GO!? ''Furious lightning was colliding between the two. Meiling had a pissed off expression on her face. She then smacked the two across the head. 'Barret: '''What the F**K was that for? '''Teven: '''Yeah, you don't have to be over accessive. '''Meiling: '''Will you both stop being bakas? Sheesh! ''The song had switched to a techno rave song, one of Meiling's favorites. She looked at the two excitingly. 'Meiling: '''Omygosh! My favorite song is on! ''She grabbed Barret's arm and tugged on him. 'Meiling: '''Come on Barret! Let's dance! ''Teven looked at Meiling with a WTF expression. 'Teven: '''You know, Barret's more of a pervert than I am. ''Meiling shot a glare at Teven. '' '''Meiling: '''Well I would rather have a big, strong pervert than a womanizer that wants to bed me. ''She looked at Barret with a playful wink. 'Meiling: '''So, how 'bout it big boy. ''Barret smirked as he got up. Meiling then escorted the Silver Wind to the dance floor and started dancing. Teven just sighed as he watched the dance floor from a far. Midnight however was just outside the club trying to figure out what it was. 'Midnight: '''It sounds like a party's going on in there. Wonder if anyone's in there? ''Midnight sighed and decide to go in and see if she could find anyone from the crew. She hoped it wouldn't be to loud. Since that incident her hearing has been a little different and loud noises hurt her ears at times.She had to squeeze through the crowd while saying parden me over and over again. After 5 minutes of listening to the noise she was about to give up and go back outside when she spotted Teven on the dance floor and went over to him. 'Midnight: '''Finally a face i know. Where's everyone else Teven? ''Teven looked at Meiling and sighed. He pointed to a drunken pair of people dancing. 'Teven: '''Barret and Meiling are freaking drunk. They have been grindin on each other for the last three hours. I mean just look at her... ''Teven looked back at Meiling, in his normal look. 'Teven: '''So Midnight, how's it going? '''Midnight: '''Well i hope i can hear in the morning. The loud music is starting to hurt my ears. Do you mind if we go somewhere else and walk and talk? ''Teven looked back and shrugged. 'Teven: '''Sure, I won't hurt. ''Teven then lead Midnight out and to a different location. 'Teven: '''So... what do you want to talk about? ''Midnight picks at her shirt. 'Midnight: '''Well i'm not really sure but umm do you umm think it's ok if i umm. ''Midnight looks down. She really wants to ask this but not to Corey. She sighed and looked Teven dead in the eyes. 'Midnight: '''Do you really think I'm good for the crew? ''Teven looked at her with a puzzled look. But then he closed his eyes and folded his arms. He thought deeply about it for a bit. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her dead serious. 'Teven: '''Well, there is a reason why everyone that we know is in this crew. We all have our fields of expertise, but we also have our flaws. I know how you feel. ''Teven then looked up at the sky, remembering his proving momment. 'Teven: '''Even though Corey allows you to join his crew, he does much more than his part. It makes sense that we would want to prove ourselves. You're momment will come Midnight, you just need to wait. ''Midnight looks at Teven. '''Midnight: So your saying everyone has their moments. And I just got to wait for mine. Thanks Teven that makes me feel a bit better. Midnight then smiled at Teven. Teven placed a hand on Midnight's shoulder and smiled too. Teven: 'Don't mention it. ''Teven's smile disappeared instantly when he sensed something. He pulled out his Ji and got into a defensive position. He looked at Midnight, signalling her to be careful. '''???: '''Getting into a defensive position like that already? An intermiediate's mistake. ''Midnight looks at the mystry man and then back at Teven. '' '''Midnight: What's going on Teven? Teven then felt another impulse, causing him to guard Midnight even closer. Teven: 'Show yourself! ''The man then appeared before the two. He was dressed in white plate armor and had a mask that covered his face. His attention was directed at the Silver Wind Swordsman. 'Blade: '''You would be perfect for drawing your captain in. ''Teven's rage started to build up as he looked at his new enemy. '''Teven: '''Well that's too bad. To get to Corey, you will have to go through me! ''Teven and the Bounty Hunter charged at each other.'Midnight tried to stay out of Teven's way as she watched him start to battle the mystry man.'' '''Midnight thinking: This guy want's to get to Corey. Well I won't let him get to Corey. But what can i do right now? I don't think Teven will like it if i got in the way. Midnight sighed as she tried to think of a way to help Teven and not get in trouble for it later. Weapons clashed from both sides as Teven fury started to rise. They both then jumped back as they broke their deadlock. Teven aimed his Ji's blade at his opponent just stood there. Teven: 'What's wrong? You're giving up already? ''Blade only chuckled as he pointed his sword at the Silver Wind. 'Blade: '''Soru... ''The white clad bounty hunter then disappeared out of Teven's sight. Teven however, stood his guard. Blade then reappeared behind between the two Silver Winds, suprising the swordsman. But before they could both react, Blade kicked Midnight in the gut and gave her a roundhouse kick. Teven attempted to swing his polearm, but was caught and recieved a knee to the gut. The silver wind staggered as Blade pointed his index finger at him. 'Blade: '''Shingan. ''The bounty hunter forcefully poked a hole into Teven's just, sending a quick shock of pain to the Silver Wind. Blade then cocked his leg back only a small distance. 'Blade: '''Rankyaku. ''A shockwave was then sent to Teven, in which he managed to dispell it by swinging his polearm. 'Teven: (Thoughts) '''Damn! This guy is insane. I mean seriously, what has he been through in order to perform Rokushiki, let alone reflexes. I got to step up my game, or else Corey will be killed... ''Teven readied another stance as he looked fiercely at his opponent. 'Teven: '''Not bad. But you haven't seen nothing yet! ''The silver wind then prepared himself as he started to rapidly spin his Ji above his head. As he was doing this, the polearm itself started to set itself ablaze. 'Teven: '''Hellish... ''Teven then dashed at Blade with incredible speed, the Ji itself propelling him. 'Teven: '''Soul Erupter!!!! ''The swordsman then unleashed the gathered force, creating a wide and large arc of fire with a spearhead going through the middle. He smirked as he hoped it would hit him directly. To his dismay however, the bounty hunter slid underneath the arc as it only grazed his breastplate. In a rapid succession, Blade thrusted his sword through Teven's abdomen, puncturing it. The Silver Wind recieved a great shock of pain as he fell on the blade. He was then kicked off of it and rolled on the ground. Teven then struggled to get up. He looked at Midnight with a serious face. 'Teven: '''Midnight... run... ''Midnight bites her lip not sure if she should run and leave Teven there. But she doesn't want to disobey Teven's order. She then looks and Teven and listens to him and runs. Thinking as she runs. I'm sorry. Meanwhile, Corey is seen walking alone, having seperated himself from Leona, Roy, and Sherry. He looked up at the evening sky, worried about something. 'Corey: (Thinking) '''We are almost close. Our second attempt at entering Fishman Island. ''Corey continued strolling through the large city, going to many small shops and stands, getting things for his crewmembers. Corey then sensed something. He stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his fists. 'Corey: (Thinking) '''Damn, what am I sensing here? Meanwhile Midnight kept on running trying not to cry as she looked for Corey or anyone else from the crew. As she ran her guilt grew. ''She kept running searching and hoping she would find anyone before it was to late.She saw Corey and ran over to him stopping just in time not to knock him over. 'Midnight:'Corey.. Teven... Fighting... Weird guy... Ran... To get.... Help.... Sorry... Midnight then caught her breath and tried again. 'Midnight:'Corey Teven's fighting a weird guy. He told me to run and i did. I'm so sorry but we need to help Teven. Corey was shocked to hear this, but soon regained his composure. He nodded at Midnight. 'Corey: '''Then let's go save him. ''Corey dashed on ahead. Not caring if Midnight was behind or not. Meanwhile, Teven has crashed onto the ground once again. This time, he was brutally wounded, so he couldn't get up at all. Blade then approached the wounded Silver Wind and lifted him up in the air. 'Blade: '''This is the end for you. With your death, it should be enough to lure your captain in. ''Teven could barely look at him, for he was too weak to evem move his fingers. 'Teven: (Thinking) '''I guess this is it. I fought my hardest, but this guy is a monster. Senshi, I... ''Just before Blade could deliver the finishing blow, a red blast came out of nowhere, hitting Blade and causing him to drop Teven. The Silver Wind managed to turn his head and saw Corey, holding his zweihander on his shoulder. 'Corey: '''I don't know who you are, but if you DARE lay a hand on MY crew, I'll butcher you myself!!!!! ''Corey sorued behind Blade instantly. Corey then made an attempt to slash at his opponent, only have both swords clash. Corey then leapt back and extended his palm out. 'Corey: '''Akuma Blast ''Corey then unleashed a red energy ball at Blade, only to have it slashed in half. Corey ''then started spining himself at a rapid speed. Red energy started surrounding him. Blade prepared himself for another Shingan.'' Corey: 'Akuma Whirlwind! ''All the energy then was released, causing great amount of destruction to the surrounding area. Blade however, sorued infront of Corey, Slashing him across the chest. The captain staggered as Blade attemtped to use Shingan, in which managed to deflect and countered it with a head butt, knocking the bounty hunter back. Corey then gathered more demonic energy to his sword and switched to a thrusting position. 'Corey: '''Akuma! ''The Silver Wind then thrusted his zweihander as the blade itself was unleashing a hundred meter spear head. Before the bounty hunter could react, he was punished with the full force of the technique. Meanwhile Midnight had long since lost sight of Corey and was trying to get back to Teven cause she knew he would be there. ''She kept running not caring if she looked stupid.'' Midnight thinking: Please be ok Teven. Please get there Corey. Please be alright both of you. Midnight relized she was getting close as she kept running. Midnight thinking:' I'll almost there. Wait for me and please don't you two.' The two swordsmen's blades clashed yet again. As the jumped back, Corey started charging even more Akuma energy. Blade this time assumed a different stance. Blue aura gathered around him as his blade started to extend. Corey extended his palm out and charged a very large ball. Corey: 'Akuma... CANNON! ''Just then, Corey unleashed a big ball of demon energy straight at the bounty hunter. In a matter of momments, a large explosion happened, destroying some of the long, great park. The Silver Wind sighed in relief, for he thought he finally got him. 'Corey: '''Dang, that was very close. ''But before he could relax however, Blade appeared behind him, ready to unleash his attack. 'Blade: '''Nagasaki: Fleeting Heavens! ''A blue flash first appeared, then a small explosion came. Barely giving the Silver Wind anytime to react. Just as the smoke cleared, is showed a wounded Corey, with a dense red aura surrounding him. 'Corey: '''Hn! I guess I need to take it up a notch... Level Two, Activate! ''A large burst of demonic energy was released, slighting increasing his muscle mass as his eyes turned blood red. His tattered Jacket was barely keeping itself on his person. Blade however was unfazed, for he was channeling his energy. Corey then grabbed his Zweihander and pointed it at Blade,ready to charge. The two then stood there, motionless, waiting for the other to move.Midnight had finally caught up and stopped and watched wide eyed..She could hear her own heartbeat beating against her chest. '''Midnight: Corey... What is going.. What is that... What's going on? Corey ignored his crewmate as a single leaf had finally touched the ground, the two exploded at each other in pure speed. Just then, in a second, the two passed eachother. Corey, looking like he just finished a horizontal slash. Blade was just standing there, like nothing ever happened. Just then, Corey coughed up blood and instantly fell on his knees. The bounty hunter turned around and walked towards his downed opponent, with his katana in hand. Corey got up with very much effort. He planted his zweihander down and used it to support him. However, his legs started to shake rapidly. Blade: 'How disapointing, to think there was much more challenge in you than that swordsman. I guess I was mistaken. ''Corey tried to move to attack, but he fell on his knees again. Blade shook his head and stared at the captain. 'Blade: '''It's no use Silver Wind... it's all over. Your prison awaits. ''Midnight didn't think twice as she unsheathed her sword and got in a fighting stance. 'Midnight: '''Hey you idiot i wouldn't be so high and mighty just yet. I'm still here and i won't let you kill my family. If you want to kill Corey. ''Midnight eyes changed into cats eyes as wiskers grew on her face. She started to charge at Blade. '''Midnight: Your gonna have to kill me first! Corey looked at Midnight with a worried look. He extended his hand out in an attempt to pull his crewmate away. Corey: 'Midnight! Just...JUST RUN!!!!! ''Blade sorued infront of Corey and kicked him in the face, sending him flying. The bounty hunter turned towards the cat-like Silver Wind and pointed his sword at her. 'Blade: '''Hmph! You Silver Winds are pretty persistant. Very well, come at me...Midnight. ''Midnight wanted to yell at him to leave her family alone. Even so she did not because it would do little in a fight. Was she scared yes she was. But she was going to use the fear she felt to protect what mattered to her. She would not run anymore. Midnight just hoped Corey wouldn't be mad at her later though. She swallowed and ran towards Blade bring her sword up in hopes to beat him. Her face was looking down as she ran though. 'Midnight: '''Family is about protecting each other. I will not let you kill my family. ''Midnight looked up and had a cat like grin on her face. She was only inches away. However, Blade sorued out of the way and onto her right side. The blade was to her gut as he whispered a one phrase that might determine the battle. 'Blade: '''Amatarasu: 3rd Fang Curtain. ''The bounty hunter's sword glowed a blachish-red hue, making a high-pitched howl as he proceeded to cut his opponent open. Midnight's sword falls from her hand as she coughs up blood. She then falls to her knees as blood flows freely from the cut wound. 'Midnight: '''W-what a-are y-you? ''The bounty hunter lifted Midnight up from the ground, holding her by her throat. He leaned in to her ear, whispering a grim message. 'Blade: '''I am... the true meaning of Justice. ''Blade cocked his arm back with his index finger pointing at her. Corey's eyes were wide when he saw what was about to happen to his nakama. He picked up his zweihander and sprinted at the bounty hunter with full speed. The blade was blanketed with Demonic energy. '' '''Corey: '''Akuma Dispatch! ''Corey then charged at the bounty hunter with impressive speed, looking like a blur. Appearing with his back turned to the pair, Corey turned back, to see a severed arm flying from his nakama's throat. The bounty hunter growled in pain as he staggered back, making him wide open for an attack. Midnight didn't waste the chance Corey gave her. She kicked Blade hard in his family jewels. Hoping it would get him to drop her. Blade dropped when the impact was made, allowing Corey to punch the bounty hunter in the face, knocking him down. After that, he got into his battle position. 'Blade: '''Hn. You are much better than I expected, Corey Talbain. ''The Bounty hunter got back up as if it was nothing and grabbed his sword. He made the gesture to point it at the two Silver Winds before him. 'Blade: '''However, this is were your luck ends. ''A dense blue aura surrounded the bounty hunter as he raised his sword above his head. Then a rippling wind surrounded him as the ground beneath him cracked. 'Blade: '''Soul Trigger. ''An explosive aura surrounded Blade as a strong blast of wind had hit the Silver Winds. Corey was simply awestruck by this overwhelming power. Blade then sorued towards the captain, sword ready to pierce his flesh. A red aura surrounded the captain as he had his sword up, ready to counter the attack. 'Corey: '''I never had been pushed this far. Prepare to be crushed! ''Corey's aura exploded, having his eyes pure red. Corey dashed at the bounty hunter, turning his sword a golden color and enhancing it with his energy. 'Corey: '''Time to use all I got! Akuma... ''The two combatants got closer and closer to each other. Blade's sword turned a pitch black color. 'Blade: '''It's futile! Susano'o... '''Corey/Blade: '''Final Draw!/Mugetsu! ''A big explosion of energy bursted from the two. The two different auras combated each other as both combatants struggled to gain the upper hand. Midnight was at a Awe as she watched Blade and Corey fight. As she tried to heal her own wound she wonder why once again she needed protected. How was she going to prove herself if everytime someone else had to protect her. Midnight wanted to fight her own battles without the need of someone else. As Midnight thought this her appearnce changed. Her jeans started to turn black as her shirt turned dark blue. Her face started to form wiskers on both of her cheeks as the paw printed hand formed the bracelet. A small crown formed on her head. Midnight started to feel stronger as if she never got cut and stood up. She then picked up her sword knowing she needed to help Corey. She needed to prove she was more then the weakling of the crew. ''Waiting for the moment to come Midnight stood and watched the battle between her Captain and the bounty hunter. 'The collision ended, with both fighters on opposite ends. A spark of black flame went up on Corey. It was cinging the area of the cut, which happened to be the left kidney. The Silver Wind had let out an inhuman cry before falling on his knees. Blade didn't come out unscathed either, for a incredibly severe cut went down his torso, causing a lot of blood to pour out of him. However, the bounty hunter remained standing, facing the Silver Wind with his sword pointing at him. 'Blade: '''There's no point in resisting. The flames will continue to burn until you are no more. ''Corey struggled to get up as he glared at the bounty hunter. He was grinding in pain as the flames got bigger. With a small flash Midnight was in front of Corey. She blinks and the tears that was falling. They are carried in the small breezes and land on Corey. Her fear of Blade is weaker then the fear of losing her family. ''She swallows and faces him. Hoping that this time it will be different.'' Midnight: 'Like i said. I will protect my Family. And your justice is Bullcrap. ''Corey looked at Midnight, awestruck at her actions. The flames were still there and apparent, but he couldn't believe that all she was doing. He knew that Blade had much more experience than she did, but she still decided to fight. Only a one word could escape his mouth. 'Corey: '''M-Midnight... ''Blade sorued to her left side, almost in a back handing fashion. His curiosity was peak, seeing how brave she was, dispite her crying. 'Blade: '''Show me then... ''Midnight wiped her eyes. Crying would do no good if she was going to protected Corey. Despite anything Midnight knew she had to win if she was going to save him. With that thought in mind she grips her sword tighter and it hums. The hum sounds like a forest full of song birds.Midnight smiles knowing that love makes anything possible. 'Midnight: '''My name is Forest girl Midnight. And I will not Lose to you or anyone that tries to take my family. ''With that said Midnight once again runs at Blade. This time though she is glowing like the moon had shined it's light on her. Blade scouffed at this attempt as he raised his arm, Blood Scarlet flames surrounding the blade. 'Blade: '''Foolish Forest girl. You know nothing of your power. Or you never will. Now die by my sword! Amataratsu: Fourth Fang. ''Blade then proceeded to slam his blade and slash through her flesh like butter. Midnight once again coughs up blood as her sword falls out of her hands. It also looks for a spit second like she was going to fall over again before she regains her blance. She knows he is right about her not having and idea about her power. But by fighting and learning that's how Midnight works. She then picks her sword back up and shelters it. 'Midnight: '''You m-might be right. I have no idea what i am able to d-do. But by facing you I'll learn. And If i die. Well I died doing what i promised that day. I died protecting my Captain. ''Midnight's hands glow a purple/silver. Her heart is ponding againt her chest. She pulls out her sword again and it too starts to glow a purple/silver. Once again a attack comes to her she has never heard of. '''Midnight: Dragon's Light Slash. Midnight slashes her sword in the air. A purple/silver light is seen in a form of a bird. It starts to glow as it heads towards Blade. Blade prepared to parry the attack, but a sudden surge of pain went throughout his body, causing him to lose his balance. Just as this happened, Midnight's attack landed on him, causing serious damage to the bounty hunter. It was so powerful that it even knocked him back and fall into the ocean. Corey himself couldn't believe what he just saw. The flames themselves had dimmed, then vanished. But before he could utter Midnight's name, he collapse to the ground, unconsious. Midnight's body stopped glowing as the purple/silver light disappeared from her sword. She shelters it and makes her way over to Corey. Just as she reaches Corey her legs give out. But she doesn't mind since she made it to where she wanted to go anyways. Midnight brushes some of Corey's hair out of his face. She's worried the battle took to long. She bites her lip and sees what she can do for the one that gave her a reason to keep going. Midnight: Please hold on Cap. I'll do what i can. Just please please stay with me. Some of the other Silver Winds came to where the commotion was. Sherry told Rukvhark to carry the three injured Silver Winds and ran back to their ship. There they were healed and treated. One Day Later Leona is seen at the bow of the ship. She was praying for something, which knowing her, was for both her brother and lover. It was a day since the fight against the bounty hunter Blade, yet Teven and Corey were still in the infirmary. Midnight walks out and sees Leona at the bow. She bites her lip and runs her hand over her shirt where the second wound Blade had gave her. She knew it would leave a scar but she wasn't worried about it. Knowing that Sherry did everything she could helped out allot. Now Midnight was torn between going over there or just leaving Leona be for now. While Midnight knew it wasn't her fault for what happened she still couldn't help but feel guilty for the lack of effort. While herself was standing there with only a small wound conpard to what Corey and Teven got. She was mentally kicking herself for being so weak. Midnight thinking: Dang it why why. Why did it have to end with them being hurt to the point they might not make it. Why damn it no they will make it they are both stronger then this. They won't be beatign by this. Even though Midnight thinks that she can't help but feel even more guilty. Even though her wound is acting up she pushes the pain aside. Seeing as though Corey and Teven have not woken up is bugging her a lot more then it shows. Leona's prayer was then inturrupted by the sound of something dropping on the deck. She turned, only finding Midnight in pain. Showing worry and concern for her, the Silver Wind approached her unfortunate friend. 'Leona: '''Midnight! Are you alright? You shouldn't be pushing yourself to such extremes. ''Midnight looks up and sees Leona. She puts on a smile to show that she's fine even if she's not. 'Midnight: '''Oh h-hey Leona I'm fine. Don't worry I-i'm fine really. I just felt like taking a rest here for a few minutes is all. The deck is reather nice with the sun shining. ''Leona sighed at the response, not believing it at all. There must be a reason why she's acting like this. But all she knows are that she's injured, and that she's hiding something. 'Leona: '''Midnight, it's alright. You can tell me. ''There were tears forming in her eyes. She herself was terrified for both her brother and lover. After seeing them in their current condition a day ago, she almost broke down infront of the rest of the crew. Midnight sits up and tries to keep her face from showing any pain on it. She puts on a smile in hopes it will calm Leona's nerves. 'Midnight: '''D-don't worry Leona. B-before you know it Cap and Teven will be their normal selves. D-don't you w-worry their going t-to be fine. ''Leona smiled in relief as she hugged Midnight. 'Leona: '''I hope you're right... ''Then some commotion was going on in the infirmiry. There was clearly one youthful male voice and one female voice agruing. Leona could clearly recognize the voice, which made her gasp. The door opened, revealing a bandaged up Corey on crutches as he was limping out. He didn't have his red headband on however, so it threw her off a bit. 'Leona: '''C...Corey? ''Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she looked at him. Corey turned his attention towards his lover. He couldn't help but have a silly grin on his face. In a mere second, she rushed up to Corey and hugged him tight with her face buried in his chest. 'Leona: '''You scared me back there. I thought... I thought... ''Corey's face softened up as released a crutch from one of his hands and pulled her closer to him. His smile, now gentle and apologetic, was across his face. He closed his eyes as he felt the tears stream across his chest. 'Corey: '''I guess I scared you for a moment, didn't I? ''The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard as the were approaching Corey. The captain turned around to see who it was, only to get a punch in the face. The pirate was blown back until he slammed on the mast. The figure than picked up Corey, yelling at him. Corey could easily recognize that it was none other than Barret. 'Barret: '''You F***ING BAKA!!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET YOUR ASS THROTTLED!!!? '''Corey: '''Ouch! THAT FREAKING HURT!!!! '''Barret: '''It's supposed to hurt! If I would've known... if I wasn't so damn drunk... ''Corey sighed, placing his hand on the first mate's shoulders. He looked at him with eyes of sympathy. 'Corey: '''I know Barret... I know... ''Midnight smiled and laughed.Seeing Corey up and around made her heart fill with joy. There was still guilt resting inside but for now it was pushed back into her mind. Midnight Sturggles and finally sits up. She then looks over at the sight. '' '''Midnight: '''Hey Cap it's great to see ya up and a-around. But a-are you sure you should b-be moving s-so soon? ''Corey turned to Midnight as he had a silly grin on his face. 'Corey: '''Don't worry Midnight, I'm fine. I can move my arms just fine, but I can't move my legs for a while. That means if there's a battle, don't expect to see me helping. ''Barret's eyes widened at the words that Corey had said. He looked down at the wooden deck floors, both angered and worried. The rest of the crewmates, excluding Sherry and Teven came around Corey, asking him if he was alright and what had happened. And through it all, Corey had a grin on his face. Meanwhile... Tristain entered a medical room. He looked like as if he was searching for something, or someone. A nurse came up to him, with a questioning face. 'Nurse: '''Excuse me sir... but are you looking for someone? ''Tristain turned to the nurse, having his own calm face on. 'Tristain: '''Have you seen Blade anywhere, I must know if he succeeded. ''The nurse shook her head, telling him that he had left a moment ago. She also handed him a note, telling him what had happened. Tristain, I have failed in the duty of capturing Corey Talbain. Instead, I have killed him, as you can see his red headband. His crew are powerful however, having various injuries inflicted upon myself. Don't worry, I have collected my reward, as well as taking something for myself. I do hope that we will meet again. ''-With sincere regards,'' Blade Tristain crumpled up the letter as anger started to build up within him. He turned to a random marine, shouting his name in summons. 'Tristain: '''You there! Gather up a search party and hunt down Blade! He must not escape these walls! '''Marine: '''Yes sir! ''On a small, jetski-like hovercraft, Blade chuckled to himself as he looked at his brand new arm. 'Blade: '''Thanks for the pacafista arm, Tristain Christoph. ''The bounty hunter soon drove off towards the horizon, slowly fading from sight. Back on the Crusading Justice. Midnight smiled knowing that everthing was ok. Nothing big had changed even though Midnight had grown up even if it was only a little bit. She laughs as the ship sails to the Silver Wind Pirates next adventure. The End! Category:Caring16 Category:GZero945 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories